doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Georges Zalem
Venezuela |lugar_nacimiento = Anaco, Anzoátegui |estado = Inactivo (temporalmente) }}thumb|Georges Zalem junto al cast de actores de "Justicia Joven" en la Caracas Comic Con 2013. thumb|Entrevista a Georges Zalem en la convención Dynamic Music Cosplay Z 2013 (Valencia, Venezuela). thumb|Georges Zalem en los créditos de la serie "Mossad 101". Georges Zalem es un actor venezolano de doblaje de voz. Ha realizado doblaje en las empresas Etcétera Group, Galería Estudio, Dolby Audio Video, Estudios Backstage, The Kitchen Inc., TM Systems de Venezuela, AGP Producciones y Sonoclips (RCTV). Su primer trabajo como actor de doblaje lo realizó en el año 2012, al interpretar a partir de la segunda temporada al personaje protagónico Superboy en la serie Justicia Joven. Actualmente reside en Santiago de Chile y está retirado temporalmente del doblaje venezolano. SuperboyGeoZalem2.png|Superboy (segunda voz) en Justicia Joven Buck dewey.png|Buck Dewey en Steven Universe Igneous Spider.jpg|Igneous (segunda voz) en Spider Riders Lorenzo Static.png|Lorenzo en Drama total presenta: Carrera alucinante Archivo:Pickle.gif|Pickle (doblaje venezolano) en Toddworld Robbie-and-Ashley.jpg|Robbie Amell (doblaje venezolano) en Picture This Justin Long geo zalem.jpg|Justin Long en Todo sobre ti Magic-mike-bomer.jpg|Matt Bomer (doblaje venezolano) en Magic Mike perryprofile.jpg|Matthew Perry (doblaje venezolano) en Los 90's: La década que nos conectó Filmografía Anime *Spider Riders - Igneous (episodio 27 en adelante) Series Animadas *Bob Esponja - Voces diversas *Campamento Lakebottom - Voces adicionales *Campeones Sendokai - Lessay *Dora, la exploradora - Dragón / Mr. Burro / Voces diversas *Dr. Pantástico - Mentor / Polilla / Voces diversas *Drama total: Todos estrellas - Voces diversas *Drama total presenta: Carrera alucinante - Lorenzo *Garrapatas y catapultas - Bonaparte / Leonardo / Voces diversas *La casa de Gloria - Hoppy / Rudy / Voces diversas *Inspector Gadget (2015) - Voces adicionales *Justicia Joven - Superboy/Conner Kent (segunda temporada) *La escuela del terror de Casper - Voces adicionales *La naranja molesta (serie de TV) - Voces diversas *La pandilla de la selva: al rescate - Ernest / Emile / Francoise / Koro *Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción - Voces adicionales *Numb Chucks - Voces diversas *Robin Hood: Travesuras en el bosque de Sherwood - Doug / Voces adicionales *Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch - Ambrose *Sonic Boom - Swifty *Steven Universe - Buck Dewey / Alcalde Bill Dewey (ep. 6, 21, 25, 26) / Voces diversas *Super 4 - Voces adicionales *The Davincibles - Pensador *Toddworld - Pickle (doblaje venezolano) *Tres espías sin límites - Voces adicionales (quinta temporada) *Winx Club - Riven (episodio 140) / Voces diversas *Xiaolin Chronicles - Guardián del Templo de los Conejos de Oro *Yoohoo y sus amigos - Voces diversas *Zip Zip - Platón / Voces diversas Series de TV *100 Code (The Hundred Code) - Voces diversas *Alerta cobra 11 - Hartmut Freund (segunda voz) / Voces diversas *Bates Motel - Iggy / Voces diversas *Brooklyn: Precinto 99 - Taylor / Voces diversas *Conspiración 365 - Voces diversas *Crematorio - Voces diversas *Do No Harm - Dr. Kenneth Jordan *Dominion - Voces diversas *El proyecto Mindy - Dr. Ledreau / Voces diversas *El Transportador: La serie - Giles *Episodios - Joe / Peter / Voces diversas *Eternal Law - Voces diversas *Guerrilla - Voces diversas *Hell on Wheels - Ulises Grant / Voces diversas *Hunted - Hasan Moussa / Umair Qassani *Johan Falk - Bosse / Conny / Voces diversas *La vida secreta de la adolescente americana - Voces diversas *Made in Chelsea - Voces diversas *Masters of Sex - Matt / Martin *Médicos - Jacek / Voces adicionales *Money Meltdown - C.J. / Jay *Mossad 101 - Voces diversas *Penny Dreadful - Simon / Voces diversas *Pleasure and Pain - Voces diversas *Primeval: Invasión jurásica - Voces diversas *Public Morals - Freddy / Davis / Voces diversas *Rabia - Hugo *Serramoura - Voces diversas *Shameless - Ian Gallagher (temporadas 4 y 5) / Larry / Voces diversas (doblaje venezolano) *The Haunting Hour: La serie - Dr. Curtis / Voces diversas Programas de TV *Amas de casa de Atlanta - Victor / Voces diversas *Art in Progress - Voces diversas *Betty White's off their rockers - Voces diversas *Booze Traveler - Ewen *Cash & Cari - Voces diversas *Chef Wan - Voces diversas *Comidas exóticas con Andrew Zimmern - Voces diversas *Deep Fried Masters - Brent *Dr. 90210 - Voces diversas *Dr. K's Exotic Animal ER - Christopher / Jeffrey *Dr. Oakley, Yukon Vet - Voces diversas *Drugs, Inc. - Bob Royster / Voces diversas *En la cocina de Jamie - Greg Fecik *Filthy Riches - Voces diversas *Girls of the Playboy Mansion - Voces diversas *Home Strange Home - Charlie *I Believe in... - Voces diversas *Jamie's Food Fight Club - Romain Olivier *Married at First Sight - Matt / Matthew / Voces diversas *Million Dollar Contractor - Jonathan *Models of the Project Runway - Voces diversas *MotorWeek - Ralph Striglia *Mountain Movers - Chris Castaneda "Cas" *Nature's Miracle Babies - Voces diversas *Ninja Warrior - Voces adicionales *Oliver's Twist - Voces diversas *Outrageous Acts of Psych - Voces diversas *Over My Dead Body - Samuel *Psychic Matchmaker - Luis *Rattlesnake Republic - Zachary "Zack" / Voces diversas *Redwood Kings - Voces diversas *Restaurant: Impossible - Floyd / Kevin Elder *¿Sabías que...? - Voces diversas *Sex with Sunny Megatron - Ryan *Sinister Ministers: Collared - Jimmy joven *Showdown - Lahnie Johnson / John Redman / Voces diversas *Splatalot - Skabb *Tattoos After Dark - Bryan / Chris (cliente) / Vinny / Azume / Voces diversas *Terror en los Cielos - Voces diversas *The Happenings - Adam / Nathaniel *The Illegal Eater - Gabe / Isaac / Mike / Voces diversas *Tom Daley Takes On the World - Yu *When Turkeys Attack - Sean / Per-Arne / Voces diversas Películas *12 horas para vivir - Lefleur / Voces diversas (doblaje venezolano) *Against the Sun - Voces diversas *Amigo Undead - Jason *Amor o dinero - Bradley *Animals - Buttercup *Apple Mortgage Cake (Voces adicionales) *As Cool as I Am - Kenny (doblaje venezolano) *Bandit - Voces diversas *Big Time Rush: La película - Voces diversas *Bloodwork - Greg (doblaje venezolano) *Boyhood: Momentos de una vida - Joe / Voces diversas (doblaje venezolano) *Breakaway - Rajveer Singh (doblaje venezolano) *Camp X-Ray - Bergen *Chicos - Stef *Common - John Jo / Voces diversas *Cougars, Inc. - Charles "Chuck" *Cristiada - Anacleto González Flores *Cuando los chanchos vuelen - Netsah / Voces diversas *Dawn at Socorro - Earl / Voces adicionales *Derailed - Oficial Hank *Don't Blink - Lucas *Drumline 2 - Leon *El verano de sus vidas - Joe Viola *El falsificador - Will (doblaje venezolano) *Enemmy - Pradhan / Pawar *Fair Haven - James Grant *Feng Shui - Lester *Fire - Eric / Voces adicionales *Frankenstein's Army - Sacha *Friend Request - Voces diversas *Fuerza 10 de Navarone - Voces diversas *Génesis - José *Gravy - Hector *Hamburger Hill - Pvt. Frank Gaigin *Happy Ending - Gary *Hellion - Jacob Wilson *Hollywoo - Jordan *Humshakals - Bijlani *Irvine Welsh's Ecstasy - Ally *It's Christmas, Carol! - Voces adicionales *Jamie Marks is dead - Adam *John dies at the end - John (doblaje venezolano) *Jóvenes pistoleros - Voces adicionales *Kid Kulafu - Abner *La chica del mostrador - Jeremy (doblaje venezolano) *Lawless - Voces diversas *Le Capital - Voces adicionales *Like sunday, like rain - Dennis *Magic Mike - Ken (doblaje venezolano) *Mains armées - Voces diversas *Marco, 247 días - Voces diversas *Maximum Overdrive - Joe / Voces diversas *Meatballs - Spaz *Metro - Voces diversas *Philomena - Bartender *Picture This - Drew Patterson (doblaje venezolano) *Premature - Arthur *Refuge - Voces diversas *Resistance - Voces diversas *Scary Movie 5 - Eric (segundo doblaje venezolano) *Stanford Project - Peter *Tekken - Miguel / Voces diversas *Testigo Presencial - Ed *The Atticus Institute - Steven / Voces diversas *The Best Offer - Voces diversas *The Broken Shore - Rebb *The Facility - Adam Shawcross *The Mystery Cruise - Luke Reilly *The Next Hit - Nasty / Voces diversas *The Preppie Connection - Dennis *The Road Killers - Bobby *The Sound of the Spirit - Nicky Blavitz *The Wagons East - Voces adicionales *The Way - Daniel / Voces diversas *Three Wise Guys - Voces diversas *Todo sobre ti - Sam *Tren Nocturno a Lisboa - Voces diversas *Tsunami: El día después - John / Voces diversas (doblaje venezolano) *Tucker & Dale vs. Evil - Todd *Vida de motel - Frank (niño) (doblaje venezolano) Películas Animadas *Batman vs. Robin - Voces diversas *Batman: Regresa el caballero nocturno - Voces diversas *Bob Beach - Victor *Houdini - Voces adicionales Reality Shows *Chance to Dance - Shepherd Allen *Food Wars - Voces diversas *Gigolos - Garren / Trevor *Mariah's World - Voces diversas *Project Runway - Fabio Costa *WAGS - Voces diversas Telenovelas *Las 2 Carolinas - Fabricio Salazar *Máscara de cristal - Voces diversas *Twenty Again - Na Soon Nam / Brad Jones / Voces diversas Documentales *12 O'Clock Boys - Voces diversas *Chicago - Bob / Voces diversas *First Kill - Voces diversas *Gunslingers - Curly Bill *Hitler's Jurassic Monsters - Voces diversas *I Am Bruce Lee - Voces diversas *Los 90's: La década que nos conectó - Matthew Perry / James Brown / Voces diversas (doblaje venezolano) *Mata Mata - Jochan *Muse - Carl *Surviving Haiti - Voces diversas *Treckie - Matt Wienhold / Braga / Douglas Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela